1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of devices for utility knives. More specifically, the invention comprises a retractable utility knife attachable to the hand of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many tasks require use of a razor blade. Stockroom jobs are among many jobs which often require an individual to carry a razor blade or cutting knife on his/her person. A stockroom worker, such as a grocery store stocker, is required to open multiple cardboard boxes throughout the day. In order to open a box, the worker must retrieve the cutting tool from his/her pocket, slice the box and return the tool to his/her pocket or belt. The worker is unable to move quickly from box to box and can leave the cutting tool behind if she/he sets it down. Additionally, the cutting tool is often left exposed and can result in accidental injury to the worker's hand or body.
There are many cutting tools that can be used to open a box. However, no cutting tool is capable of being attached to a user's hand in a safe manner such that the user can expose and retract a blade with the use of one hand. Additionally, the blade is capable of locking in place to simply and efficiently cut the likes of a cardboard box open.
Therefore what is needed is a utility knife which allows simple and efficient slicing of an object, such as a cardboard box. The present invention achieves this objective, as well as others that are explained in the following description.